sifawsomefandomcom-20200213-history
The Underground Rektrain
the scene begins in the call of duty: modern warfare 3 multiplayer map Downturn because activision paid us 5 bucks for that endorsement. cisco for some reason is naked but since btff has strict rules about that he has a big censorbar covering his whole body except his face and harisoon wels is drinking coca cola zero zombies start to come in for no reason when cisco turns into Mist and shoots gas acid all over the zombies harisoon: lets get underground!!!!!?!!!!! ciaco: underground!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!! over here?! haris: uhhhh yeah (throws the planet mars at zombiesc) mist-co: is this a good idea? harisoon: um.. sure costco mist and harisoon pick up a Machinepistole 40 for no reason and start shooting the zombies costco: we are literally funneling them in suddenly a fat dante runs in with a flamethrower cotco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA!!!!!!!! (ikea lolz; fat dante shoots his flamethrower) WHOAAAA HE'S GOT A FLAMETHROWER zombies come from all angles aharison: bad move, BAD MOVE costco: WHY DO I LISTEN TO U ;( harisoon: because im not harisoon im actually harry wells hahahhahahahahhahahhahahHAHAHAHHahlmaolollallelrofllawl harisoon kills the sun and teleports away 'EARTH-69 BECAUSE 69 LOL GET IT?! HAHAHAHAHAH' 'ok back to earth-1 because lame' Barry ZOOMED (get it?) to town and picked up Cisco but Cisco realized that he was dreaming and yeah. Harry: Costco wtf Costco stop. Cisco: Ummmmmmmm!?! Where did Treyarch go? Harry: idk Cisco: ugh u know what I hate you get out. Harry: ok same (leaves) Cisco: alright dante come out come out wherever you are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W00000000000000000OOOSH Dante came out indeed and blasted Cisco into a Donald Trump billboard and then Cisco fell like an idiot and stopped in the air. Cisco: imma go THE FLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! Dante: no Barry: no Harry: NO ZeVikingSif: ELABORATE. Kisscoh woke up inn an underground railway system and decided to stop the weed cuz it was 3 much 5 him 2 handle like damn. Cisco: oh so thats what Vertigo sells. El Mayo: Noice. Cisco looked at Harry who was eating s00p. Harry: s00p canister He put on his MLG shades, got a bag of DORRRRITOSSSS, mountain dew, and his quikskop sniper, and cissco said ew. Harry: ur mean and im done now k bye Cisco: noooo wait I need ur help with dante still pls Dante: LOL no he doesnt youre so weak Cisco: see!!!!!?!!!! Because Sif doesnt know wtf is going on, we are legit going to skip ahead like maybe 10 minutes. costco is hiding in a bunker with harry soon Harry soon: hey sisko (pandering 4 street 2k16) i have a new ally costco: Who? soon Harry: well at an attempt at being funny, one of the writers of this show created this character named Argiris which was supposed to be a mix of Argit and Iris but no one used it, so now we're using it in the last 3 episodes. cisco: wha harrison wells: okay here's Argiris Argiris teleports in with pooldead Argiris: whats up cisco suddenly has hearts for eyes like those dumb animes cisco: so we gonna sleep together or wat argiris: sure, for 500 bucks an hour you can buy my love harrison: isnt that-- Barry Allen: Okay because of censorship rules on BTFF, we aren't allowed to go any further. We shall resume with the program.